Talk:Girl Meets Money/@comment-16525543-20160116033752/@comment-768846-20160130071021
Ceaser1 Well again like I said before the creators said that there isn't a love triangle and with High School rumors it's to show them that if they keep going like this their friendships and relationships down the line can change and not for the better. I don't doubt Farkle cares about Riley he loves both girls, but with Riley; he knows how she really feels and sees her clearly right now at this time because Riley trying to be the glue to keep her friends together even breaking her own heart. Farkle loves both girls equally, but I always thoughts the reason Farkle sees Riley as clearly is because their kinda like the same they're both dorks and awkward their not the best-looking people and care about how others view them. So Riley and Farkle are more on the friends that love each other, but not romantically, but love each other and wants what's best for one another. Maya Farkle cares about her, but differently from Riley as there is more we don't and we know that Maya deeply cares about Farkle, but never wants to tell him hardly. So he loves the girls for who they are and not just loving them he's grown up and he looks like right now he's into Smackle and he might have some feelings for Maya which it makes more sense than him and Riley. Josh and Maya is a touchy subject, but at this time Maya will have to be 15 and will be 17 turning 18, but Free Form has done relationships that's taboo alittle bit with Pretty Little Liars and Switched at Birth and Chasing Life, but done realistically, then think about Transformers Age of Extinction when Mark Walberg's daughter had boyfriend who is older than her, but because they dated in High School they were protected by the Romeo and Juliet law that even though he is in college or whatever as long as he was in High School when they began dating he can't be prosecuted. The answer to Girl Meets Texas is Maya never stood back for Riley, the thing is Maya assumed because Riley and Lucas has so much in common there like brother and sister in truth she was talking about herself see what's happening is she is confusing liking Lucas for liking him, but she doesn't it just she doesn't have stable men in her life that cares about her and she's taking that and confusing it with liking Lucas, but she do like Lucas, but not like that she's one of those people who act tough and pretend not to care about their friends and has one friend they make fun of because in truth they like that person and have respect for them, but who never tell them that because it would make them look weak or vulnerable or change the relationship between that person and they don't want that that's why she wanted everything to stay the same because she didn't understand why she was feeling that way it was because the stableness of Lucas being their and being a nice guy is something she is never use to. And with Riley in truth; she wants what Riley and Lucas has, they are at their best with each other yes someone to be at her best with and it's not with Lucas she just confusing that for the moment. And with creativity Lucas and Riley are at their best talking to each other because they see what the other see, but with Maya and Farkle they challenge them in their opposites that's why Lucas and Riley can't work together because again they are at their best with each other and its like again Lucas and Riley are on an unofficial thing it makes no sense to the point is when there ready they will be together, but not pressured and they didn't want to be pressured that's why their not official that's all if your beliefs are the same how can you get work done. Riley assume�s Maya stood back for her, but she never did just like Maya assumed Riley and Lucas were brother and sister which we all know that's a lie. We'll see how the origins of Riley, Maya and Farkle came together it'll be interesting.